


Your Choice

by OhDearLoki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Choices, F/M, The Tesseract (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: You attend a party in Loki and yours honors, but something off with Loki. When you find out what it is, Loki has to make a choice.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Your Choice

Life with a Nordic god was not simple. All the more so when the god in question was a master in the art of illusion and malice. 

Three years in a relationship with Loki was something to celebrate and that's why you were looking for a dress to wear. You had been living on Asgard for a year and hadn't yet acclimatised to their dress code. Their dresses were beautiful but you missed the occasional pair of trousers. 

You were struggling with your hair when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Blowing, you opened the door. Thor was on the other side and you noticed his surprise when you opened. You couldn't blame him, what a sight you must have been, so poorly dressed and with your hair all messed up. Finally, an amused smile appeared on his face. 

“Are you stressed by tonight's festivities?” 

You let him into your room and went back to the mirror, resuming your battle with your mane. 

“They make me anxious.” You replied. 

Thor put his hands on your shoulders and looked at you in the mirror. He gave you a reassuring smile before taking a brush and combing your hair. 

“Why are you in such a state? It will only be the family.” 

“Your family is also the royal family, Thor. And I have the feeling that Odin doesn't like me. And there will be all your friends. I'm not used to these parties yet. What if I do something wrong? Something ridiculous?” 

Thor laughed in a deep voice as he finished braiding your hair. 

“You worry too much. Tonight is your night. Loki will be with you, and you will dance, you will laugh... You will remember this party for years to come, with a deep feeling of happiness.” 

Finally ready, you turned to the god and smiled at him. He always had the right words to reassure you, like a big brother. But suddenly you frowned. 

“Have you seen Loki?” 

Thor avoided your gaze for a moment before he sighed. 

“No, I was just coming to see if he was with you.” 

“I haven't seen him since this morning. He barely spoke to me. I'm afraid he doesn't want to go to this party any more than I do.” 

“It is very likely...” 

“Can you try to find him and talk to him?” You asked. “I don't like to be the centre of attention, but this party is in our honor, I need him by my side.” 

“Don't worry. He'll be there tonight.” 

You believed those words at the time. But now, as you stood in front of a crowd of strangers, alone, you laughed bitterly at their memories. You had spent the day getting ready and then preparing for the festivities with the help of Frigga and her ladies in tow. The queen had seen your worries and had calmed them down with reassuring words. But the festivities began and still no sign of Loki. 

As you played nervously with your hands, trying to calm your stress, you gave the Queen a look of distress. She nodded at you, as if to tell you to calm down, that everything would be all right. Immediately the doors opened and Thor and Loki arrived. 

Relieved to see your companion, you grabbed his hands tightly when he reached you. You gave him a beautiful smile but he could see your anguish. 

“Where have you been?” You asked in a whisper, so as not to attract attention. 

“I'm sorry I'm late. I had... a hard time being convinced that this party was a good idea.” he replied. 

“Would you have left me alone?” You asked, indignant, facing him. 

Loki couldn't answer, Odin stood up and everyone bowed. He made a little speech, about love and redemption, looking at you and Loki, before asking you to open the ball. 

In the centre of the ballroom, Loki took one of your hand in his and put his arm around your waist, starting a graceful dance. While you were dancing, something disturbed you. A feeling. Something wasn't right. You looked into Loki's eyes and felt your heart racing. 

“You already left me alone...” You whispered, answering your own question of a few minutes ago. 

“What?” Loki asked, puzzled. 

Shocked by what you had seen, you let go of his hand and withdrew from his embrace. You stared at him, feeling betrayed, and walked away. Frigga tried to hold you back, but you asked her to leave you for a moment, as you needed to get some fresh air. Loki followed you to a balcony as the moon shone on Asgard. 

“Y/N... What's wrong?” 

“Stop, Loki. Stop your little game. I know you better than anyone else and I'm not fooled. I know how to recognize an illusion from reality.” 

Loki's face then became neutral. There was no point in denying it, he couldn't lie to you. 

“You are the only one.” He replied, his image trembled a little before settling down. 

“Why?” You ask, with tears in your eyes. 

You suddenly turn towards him. 

“Are you that cowardly? Would you rather hide than make the effort to accompany me to our own party?! I've been preparing this ball all day, I've worked hard to make everything perfect! It's our party, our day, our celebration and you weren't even there!” You shouted. 

The god could only look at you with furrowed brows, like a child who had just been scolded. 

“Why?” You asked, more calmly, but with tears in your eyes. 

His gaze then turned to the right, looking behind you. Frowning, you followed his gaze and noticed Odin's safe in the distance. At first confused, everything suddenly made sense. 

You turned towards Loki suddenly, anger and betrayal visible in your eyes. 

Loki opened his mouth, trying to explain himself, but you ignored him and went through him, making the illusion disappear. You walked through the dark corridors of the palace in your high heels, your dress flying behind you. When you arrived in front of the vault, the two guards who were supposed to be watching the door were asleep. In a rage you opened the doors and saw Loki with the Tesseract in his hand. 

He froze as the doors opened. He had hoped he would have already left by the time you arrived, but he also felt bad about lying to you. He had made a huge mistake and he didn't know if this time he could be forgiven. 

“So that's where you were...” you whispered, defeated. “That's where you always end up, really. You and your Tesseract.” 

“Y/N... You don't understand...” 

“No, Loki. You're right, I don't understand. I don't understand why after all the troubles you've had because of this thing, you always come back to it. I don't understand how you can again betray the trust of your people for a cursed object. And I don't understand why you prefer to spend the evening with that thing, rather than with the woman who loves you!” 

The god with the silver tongue, the man who knew how to handle words, had suddenly lost all his repartee. He didn't know what to say to you. He remained pensive, the Tesseract in his hands and avoided your gaze. He needed this form of power, it attracted him, he needed to feel powerful. But he couldn't explain it to you, even he couldn't understand where this urgent need came from. But he had to try if he didn't want to lose you. 

“It's a very great source of power.” he explained. “You can't imagine what I could do with the Tesseract.” 

“Oh, I can imagine very well.” You answered, with tears in your eyes. “I've seen you do it before. In New York, remember?” 

“It wasn't the same.” 

“Yes, Loki. You're obsessed with power, but in the end, it's the power that owns you.” 

He's silent again. 

“You're going to have to make a choice. The Tesseract, or me. Because I don't want that in my life. I don't want to live with the fear of seeing you drunk with power again. Never again. So decide, the power, or me.” 

How could you ask him that? Didn't you understand how important it was to him? He looked at you in the eye in panic, not knowing what to say before looking at the Tesseract in his hands. Its blue, soothing glow reflected on his face. 

When he looked up at you again, you had understood. Your tears ran down your cheeks and you just nodded your head before turning back. 

You walked through the corridors of the palace, crying silently, but walking with determination. Thor came out of the ballroom and saw you. He noticed your tears and tried to ask you what had happened. But you didn't stop. You kept walking until you reached the rainbow bridge. Thor followed you, calling your name, begging you to talk to him, begging you to stop, but you kept going. When you got to Heimdall, the watchman looked at you with compassion. 

You nodded your head towards him and he thrust his sword into his pedestal, opening a portal to the Earth. If no words had been necessary between you and Heimdall, Thor wasn’t understanding your alarming behaviour. He grabbed your wrist and forced you to look at him. 

“Y/N, what's going on?” he asked, in a panic. 

Gently, you withdrew from his grip and took a few steps back. 

“Loki made his choice. I've made mine.” 

Then you went through the portal, back to Earth.


End file.
